


Whatever you want

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [12]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Adrian helps out when the bar’s really busy. This is fluff folks.





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthehearteyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/gifts).



“Oi! Watch it mate!” Adrian had nearly bumped into Craig-sized man holding a tray of drinks. Adrian recognized the accent straightaway – Australian. There were a lot of them on the tour and also currently in Deran's bar.

The Drop was filled to the brim. When Adrian caught Deran’s eye he looked beyond harassed. The line at the bar was two deep, and it could have been all the nightclubs that Deran didn’t want to go to. The lighting was better though.

Adrian sighed. It looked like their date was off. _Alien_ and _Aliens_ double feature and he’d just done the hellish commute from UCSD to Oceanside in rush hour for nothing. There was no way Deran would be able to leave Heather with this. Adrian sighed again.

He went back into Deran’s office and dumped his heavy backpack beside the couch. He smoothed down his good black shirt, regretful, and then took it off leaving just the tank top. He folded it up neatly and placed it on top of his backpack.

Maybe the bar would clear. Maybe the Australians would all have their frothies, coldies, tinnies, stubbies and whatever else they called beers and just clear out and he and Deran could still make _Aliens_.

He headed back out. He couldn’t even _see_ Deran now, his view blocked by more people. He sidled up to the counter and hopped onto a stool away from the service area where it was quieter. Deran would eventually notice. Adrian knew what was coming. That was why he’d removed his good shirt. The one that Deran had once said made his eyes ‘pop’. He’d gone bright red afterwards with embarrassment.

“Fuck me dead, but you’re really hot.” Adrian turned to his side, it was one of the Australians. He had dark hair and nice eyes, if a little blurred by alcohol. Adrian smiled back at him. It wasn’t the first time. The man leaned in and checked out Adrian’s arms and chest in the tank top. “Really hot. I’m Jack.” He smiled at Adrian, “Would you like—”

“No. He wouldn’t.” Deran’s voice was firm. He’d come out from behind the bar.

“Let him speak, he’s not a sheila. Maybe he wants to—” Jack continued oblivious.

“He’s not interested,” Deran said to him.

“But—” Jack said, but was interrupted again, this time by another man, equally large.

“I reckon the words you’re looking for—,” the man said to Deran, and then tipped his head sideways to look at his friend, “—is rack off ya cunt.” He grabbed the other man’s shoulder and roughly led him away. Adrian could tell he wasn’t as drunk and so probably recognised Deran for what he was… A Cody. A dangerous man. Adrian thought it was very sensible.

“What’s happening man?” Adrian asked, trying to distract Deran.

“Their bus broke down outside. They’re on their way to Mexico ‘to get pissed on the cheap’.”

“Right. Wow,” said Adrian.

“But they’re going to Mexico via the Drop. They’re drinking a lot. So, that’s good,” said Deran. He still didn’t look happy. “And they’re wanting lots of ‘chips’.”

“Chips? Oh fries,” said Adrian.

“Um…”

“You want me on the fryer again, right?” Adrian put Deran out of his misery. Adrian couldn’t serve drinks because he didn’t have a seller/server permit, but he’d worked at McDonalds as a teen, so he did have some food safety training. Plus, he knew what to do with the fryer.  

“Yeah?” Deran looked hopeful.

“Sure man, but—” Adrian wanted something big in return for the broken date.

“Whatever you want!” said Deran.

There it was. No takebacks.

Deran got the Australians out at closing time, but not before two fights, a break-up, and a hook-up. Adrian only knew of the hook-up because he’d heard it happening when he’d visited the mensroom. Good job Jack for finding someone else and not the wrong side of Deran’s fist.

Deran was writing up an order at his desk when Adrian came up behind him. Adrian had been nice and even cleaned up the kitchen. Adrian had done an armpit wash in the sink, but he still stank of fryer fat, but it couldn’t be helped.   

He wrapped his arms around Deran’s hunched shoulders and kissed his head. Deran sighed, breath and worry leaving him. Adrian could feel it. They’d come a long way since Belize. Adrian nipped at Deran’s ear, and then whispered into it. “Whatever I want, right?”

“Yes?” Deran said cautiously.

“OK. Hear me out. Since we’ve already fucked on the couch, in the restrooms, in the office, on the mattress… today I want you to fuck me on counter of your bar.”

“WHAT?”

“On the bar. Your cock in my ass.”

“It’s like the kitchen table man.”

“So?”

“Alright…?” Deran agreed reluctantly. Adrian smiled. There was nothing that Deran wouldn’t do for Adrian. Including despoiling his bar. It was all too easy these days.

Adrian kissed Deran’s head again, before leaning over to the side to kiss his mouth. It was soft and gentle, and he flashed back to the farewell. He’d hoped then about this, but not too hard. Their kiss grew deeper, and more liquid. Their tongues played and teased, and they were both breathing hard when it ended.

They didn’t speak as they took their clothes off until they were naked. Normally it would be a frantic rush, but today it was oddly slow. Maybe because they’d scheduled an actual date for tonight, instead of a fuck like they usually did. Adrian got the lube and then they were ready. Deran held out his hand and Adrian placed his in it. Then they walked hand in hand toward the counter, and Adrian had a momentary feeling of _deja vu_. Or a future vu? Was that a thing? Holding hands for something else. There was no way what he’d seen would ever happen. Cody men didn’t get— He shook the image away.

Adrian hauled himself onto the counter easily using his upper body strength. He decided to lay facing up. He figured it was probably best if Deran could see him for this. Deran had a habit of being too enthusiastic when he was fucking him from behind and sweeping him off his feet, literally. The counter was too narrow for that and bordered on both long ends with the beer taps. Deran looked at him and shook his head in exasperation. Adrian thought that Deran had been hoping that he’d change his mind about this.

Deran clambered on and positioned himself in between Adrian’s legs. Adrian silently handed him the lube. Deran placed Adrian’s legs over his own shoulders and then did his usual casual quick one finger two finger prep and then pushed himself into Adrian. Adrian groaned. It always felt amazing, having Deran inside him. Deran thrust in quickly and shallowly at first, then deeper, which always worked for Adrian. They’d done this countless times but being here on the bar itself made it odd and awkward and full of… something. Significance. And then Adrian didn’t have time to think because Deran was fucking him expertly and hard and thoroughly like he always did. In this they’d always worked. It was everything else they’d sucked at until now.

Deran kept thrusting and they continued to slam their bodies together. They came more or less together, and then it was done. The bar was christened properly.

“I wanted it so when you’re here and pouring drinks you’ll think of me like this,” said Adrian.

“I love you too man,” said Deran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @allthehearteyes again, who betaed this as well.


End file.
